


This World That's Lost All Colour

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: There's a point where carrying everyone else's feelings with you stains the soul black.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the early written parts of this au. It's so close to being cute. Pack wth more cute references to more cute (painful) shows.

 “You and the Numbers Hunter -  _ Kaito _ \- know each other,” Nasch says. Not question but fact. Thomas had been too obvious. “How?”

 They’re sitting on the edge of the runway, legs hanging off the edge above the churning white water, watching the clear blue sky. They don’t talk very often. They don’t get on very well. But since Thomas had been so obvious, he supposes Nasch deserves answers.

 Sort of. 

 “It’s personal,” Thomas says at last. “Ancient history.”

 

 Thomas lays back, watching the fluffy clouds moving across above them, a soft smile on his lips. It’s moments like these he lives for. The peace and quiet. The calm. No one hurting or crying or screaming. No Numbers. No hunting.

 Just peace. 

 Nasch lays down at his side and Thomas tilts his head. Clear blue eyes reflect the sky. He reaches up slowly, as if he could catch the sun in his palm. As if he could be somewhere miles away. Somewhere happier. 

 “Do you know the story The Tiny Bird and The Colours?” Nasch shakes his head. “Kaito, he’s The Tiny Bird.” 

 “Tiny Bird?” Nasch says. 

 “It’s a children’s story.”

 “I didn’t have much of a childhood. Tell me?”

 

 Thomas nods slowly, returning his gaze to the sky. “The Tiny Bird travels and sees the world. Sees a world of many colours. And as she does, her shining white feathers become bright. She absorbs the colours on her rainbow wings. She sees people’s hearts, their emotions, and absorbs them all. Orange smiles, blue teardrops, red anger.. Pain… She takes them all, helps carry them for others to see on her beautiful feathers, becomes beautiful and happy.” 

 “Sounds like Yuuma.” 

 Thomas smiles a little and nods. It does, doesn’t it? He tilts his head and closes his eyes. Yuuma is just the same. He takes on others feelings. He takes their pain and shares their happiness. Shares everything with them. Takes on their burdens and helps cheer them up. Absorbs all their colours. 

 

 “But she took on too much.” 

 He sees Nasch frown out the corner of his eye. Thomas sits up slowly. This is weird. He’s explaining a children’s story to a fully grown man. How ridiculous. He laughs bitterly and tucks one knee into his chest, resting his chin and glaring out at the water. 

 “Go on?” Nasch murmurs. 

 “So many colours mixed on her feathers that none could truly be seen. Her feathers were dulled and muddied and slowly turned black. She forgot who she once was under everyone else’s colours. Under the weight of all those colours, the Tiny Bird couldn’t shine anymore. She couldn’t see the colours anymore. She couldn’t fly anymore. The Tiny Bird grew heavy and fell from the sky.”

 “Maybe it’s not just Yuuma and the Numbers Hunter who are those tiny birds,” Nasch says quietly.

 Thomas nods, getting ups slowly. Very true. They weren’t all that different. Any of them. Nasch takes on the colours of his friends. Thomas… Thomas promised to never think about what had happened when he lost his own colours. 

 

 “Thomas,” Nasch calls as Thomas starts to walk away. Thomas pauses. “What happened to Yuuma- I mean, the Tiny Bird.”

 “You know what happened to us,” Thomas replies.

 “It’s a kids story, Tom.” Thomas pulls a face and Nasch sneers. That’s not exactly an endearing way to get answers from him. “Tell me? What happens to the Tiny Bird? What happens next?”

 “The story ends.”

 “That’s a really depressing kid’s story.”

 “Yeah. But realistic. They’ll fall too, eventually. Every bird does.”


End file.
